The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of stacked vertebral bodies, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces exerted upon the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord and nerves is located behind the vertebral bodies.
A surgical technique commonly referred to as spinal fixation uses surgical implants for fusing together and/or mechanically immobilizing two or more vertebral bodies of the spinal column. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebral bodies relative to one another to change the overall alignment of the spinal column. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat a wide variety of conditions and, in most cases, to relieve pain.
One spinal fixation technique involves immobilizing the spine using orthopedic stabilizing rods, commonly referred to as spine rods, which run generally parallel to the spine. This technique involves exposing the spine posteriorly and fastening bone screws to the pedicles of vertebral bodies. The pedicle screws are generally placed at least one per vertebra and serve as anchor points for the spine rods. Clamping elements adapted for receiving a spine rod therethrough are then used to join the spine rods to the pedicle screws. The aligning influence of the spine rods forces the spinal column to conform to a more desirable shape. In certain instances, the spine rods may be bent to achieve the desired curvature of the spinal column.
Most existing rod fixation systems require several components to build the systems. Each additional component or instrument required to assemble the fixation system adds to the complexity of the surgical technique. A need has thus arisen for improved fixation systems that minimize the assembly of small pieces of hardware during the surgical procedure. Thus, there remains a need for spinal fixation devices that facilitate simple and fast assembly of attachment of a spinal rod to a spine. It would be desirable to provide a device with pre-assembled components that will result in less time in assembling the components in the operating room.